A spacer is described in DE 195 04 867 C or U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,451. This spacer is used mainly to replace a vertebra or intervertebral disk. The spacer is made from a cylindrical tube which has the same diameter at its opposite ends. EP 0 720 840 A describes a connector for vertebrae differing in size and cross-section by providing a spacer comprising at least two jacket-shaped elements with different cross-sections and one connecting element to connect the jacket-shaped elements. The individual elements are all provided with cylindrical shape. These spacers are suited for use in spinal surgery, however, their usefulness with tubular bones is limited.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a tubular bone spacer and a method for the manufacture thereof that is especially well-suited for use in tubular bone surgery.